


The Boss likes not eating ramen for dinner

by brightasstars, FinditAgain, i_am_not, KilLinggames, NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination, Assassins, Blood and Violence, Blowjobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, CleanUp Crew Alec, Cock Worship, Condoms, Corpses, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Gratuitous Smut, Liberal Use of Glitter, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death (Valentine), Moral Ambiguity, Nephilim House Cleaning Services, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, assassin magnus, depictions of injuries, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinditAgain/pseuds/FinditAgain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilLinggames/pseuds/KilLinggames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: “Nephilim Cleanup Services. You kill them, we clean them. What can I put you down for today?”Magnus surveyed the mess he'd made and sighed. “How fast can you get here?”------------------------------------------------------------------Isabelle grimaced at the scene before her. "I’ll have to call in the boss for this."Magnus had never met the man before, but he'd never expected this elusive "Boss" to be so goddamn HOT.ORBoy meetsgirlboy. Boykisses girlgives boy a blowjob.The fact that they're doing it in a smoking house full of dead bodies, blood, and glitter is completely irrelevant.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	The Boss likes not eating ramen for dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags they are very important.

* * *

Magnus dragged Valentine into the house by the belt he had wrapped around the latter's neck. Valentine struggled, hands scrabbling at his neck, desperate to get enough room to breathe. 

Magnus hissed at the continuous assault of vicious scratches against his hands, but did not let up. Little puffs of glitter floated around him from the broken vials of glitter that he usually kept on the inside pocket of his jacket, casting the air around him with a temporary iridescence with every small movement. 

Once they reached the middle of the living room, Magnus let go of the belt and moved on top of Valentine, digging one of his knees into his target's gut to keep him in place. He wrapped both of his bejeweled hands around Valentine's neck. 

"I am getting _really_ tired of you." Magnus hissed into his face, each word punctuated with the slam of Valentine's head into the floor. "Look what you did to my shirt! This is a Christian Siriano original, custom-made!"

He'd gotten the order around a week ago; a hit put out on a man called Valentine Morgenstern, a high-level terrorist well-known for being _very_ hard to kill. Every government agency worth its salt had tried (and failed) to get a hold of him for several years now. They were always, ultimately unsuccessful in holding him long enough for processing, for Valentine always managed to escape, again and again, armed with newly-acquired government secrets. They'd finally decided that it no longer mattered what information Valentine could give them—it just wasn't worth the trouble of their repeated blunders in trying to capture him—compelling them to hire Magnus, with his very specific skill set which made him particularly well suited to the job.

He was beginning to regret taking the job.

Magnus' fingers were back around Valentine's neck, he watched as his target's face turned red from the lack of oxygen, mouth opening and closing in a desperate bid for air. His hands scratched more bloody marks into Magnus' hands and forearms, trying to get him to let go. 

Deciding that trying to free himself from Magnus' grip was futile, he reached up instead and struck out at Magnus' face, trying to claw at his eyes. But Magnus had his face turned away from him, and it was difficult to find purchase. 

Just then, Valentine's fingers brushed against something cool and metallic and he grabbed it, yanking on it with all the force he could muster. 

"Fuck!" Magnus yelped with the sudden shock of pain, scrambling off the man. He pressed one hand against his now bloody ear—Valentine had pulled out his fucking ear cuff. That thing had taken _ages_ to heal, and if he wasn't pissed off _before_ , he really was _now._

His target was now bent over on all fours, coughing and taking in big lungfuls of air. He chuckled mirthlessly. "This was foolish," he said, holding up the ear cuff. "Fucking _Fairy_ Godmother indeed." Then he tossed the bloodied thing across the room.

Magnus stood up, stalking towards his target. With a vicious kick to the ribs, Valentine was on his back again. A palpable fear now showed in his eyes. Despite everything, it seemed he hadn't truly believed that this was how it would end for him. But now, Magnus could see the realization dawn on him that he really was not going to make it out of this alive.

"No. No, please. I can give you money, jewels. Anything you want—" The desperation in his voice rose as Magnus drew closer, "I can pay you double, _triple!_ Whatever they're paying you." He pleaded, scrabbling backwards. 

"Too late for that." Magnus said as he reached Valentine, who was now collapsed against the wall. He kneed the man's face, breaking his nose, before digging it into his trachea and pressing his foot down into Valentine's crotch as he knelt down closer to finish the job. Valentine tried to scream, but only managed to let out a loud wheeze.

Magnus reached into his inner jacket pocket, pulling out a mixed handful of glitter and glass shards. He took a moment to mourn the loss of half his entire glitter supply, wincing at the sharp edges that lodged into his palm. 

"Open up," he said, using one hand to force Valentine's jaw open. Magnus shoved the contents of his fist into his target's mouth and pressed down. Some of the shards dug further into his skin, but he was so angry and so far past caring, he couldn't even feel the pain.

Valentine struggled against the flow of glass and dry glitter making its way down his throat, lacerating the tender muscles lining it. He coughed a few times, desperately trying to breathe, but all he managed to do was release a few puffs of glitter into the air, allowing a trickle of blood to slide down his chin.

A few moments later, Valentine's body finally stilled. Magnus held two fingers against Valentine's pulse point, making sure that he wasn't faking. But there was no telltale flutter of a heartbeat against his fingers, and he felt a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders. He could finally, _finally let go_. He drew back his knee and sat back, sighing a bit. _God, this was a proper mess_. He grimaced wryly as he recalled how his friends had warned him, time and time again, how wearing jewelry was just too much of a liability in this line of work. But he hadn't had any trouble with it thus far—well, until now, that is—and had evidently gotten _way too_ overconfident about it. 

He stood up. _It's over, time for cleanup._ He rummaged around his jacket for his phone, hoping that it hadn't also gotten damaged during the fight. Thankfully, it seemed completely fine aside from a few minor scratches on the screen. 

As he waited for someone to pick up, he looked over his handiwork and felt a newfound rage in his bones at the mess; at what Valentine had called him, how he'd mocked him for the way he chose to express himself. He delivered a few more kicks with his steel-toed boots against Morgenstern's ribs, feeling some satisfaction at the little puffs of glitter and spurts of blood that were released into the air with every kick. By the time someone finally picked up, he was already feeling more cheerful. The man was dead, and while kicking his limp body over and over again didn't really make a difference, it sure felt _damn_ good.

"Nephilim House Cleaning Services. You kill them, we clean them. What can I put you down for today?" Simon's cheery voice came through the phone. 

"Hello, Sherman. I need a cleanup. The faster the better. It's the Valentine Contract and his blood is drying on my clothes. I don't think I have to tell you how hard that is going to be to get out." Magnus moved around the scene, looking at Valentine's body lying prone in the middle of the living room. 

"Alright. One express cleaning. Also just so you know, this cleanup will be 50% off as a reward for being a loyal client. According to our phone tracking, we are twenty minutes out. As per company policy, I will have to ask you to avoid playing with the body in any manner, sexual or otherwise in order to avoid any extra costs or a bigger mess." 

Magnus rolled his eyes as he heard the dial tone that followed and placed his phone back in his pocket. Taking a moment to survey his surroundings, he noticed that the room around him looked every bit like the 'minor _'_ disaster this outing now felt like. Furniture that had been knocked over in the course of his struggle with the dickwad was now strewn all over accompanied by the shattered pieces of a rather lovely vase.

_What a shame_. _The bastard couldn't just die quietly._ Stepping out of the living room, Magnus cringed at the destruction. They had started on the second floor and somehow ended with Valentine's body in the living room.

Flashing headlights from the familiar white van announced the cleanup crew's arrival as he made his way to the front door. Soon, this would all be cleaned up and he would be a richer man, paid handsomely for the job. If only his pretty ear and hands could have come out of this unscathed. The resulting scars were going to take a _lot_ of intense moisturizing treatments to get rid of. He took a moment to grieve for his once beautiful but now blemished hands.

The door clicked open and the rush of air brought in a collective groan from Magnus' three new guests. 

"What the hell happened here?" Simon exclaimed, as soon as he entered the room, "Never seen such a mess before!" 

The living room was dark, but all the evidence pointed to a rough struggle: a shattered lamp lay on the floor, the furniture was scattered and the rug crumpled. Magnus sighed, he knew that the cleanup crew usually referred to him as the _Clean Killer_ , but he guessed his reputation was completely shot now.

The public knew him by a different name. To them, he was the "Fairy Godmother," because sometimes, he left his crime scenes completely intact for the police to find, and his signature was, well... _unique_ , to say the least. His kills were always clean, with very little blood to clean up, his victims dying quickly from the insertion of a long needle at the nape of the neck to sever the brain stem. As a parting gift, he'd leave a bit of glitter on their eyelids, and they almost always looked at peace.

"Magnus? Magnus Bane?" Simon asked, looking a little awestruck but with a steady hand on his gun, just in case they'd been summoned by an imposter. 

"Yes, Samuel, it's me. Put that thing down."

Simon came in with Jace, followed by Isabelle _[middle name redacted]_ Lightwood behind them. Magnus had first heard of Nephilim Cleanup Services from Ragnor, and after their remarkable work during a speedy cleanup job in downtown LA, he was reluctant to use anybody else.

Isabelle was a professional through and through. She could tell how long a body had been decomposing with barely a glance and always dressed with impeccable taste, something that even her lab gear couldn't hide. Jace seemed to be the muscle in their group, doing the heavy lifting with a cheeky smirk all the while flirting incessantly with Simon.

And though Magnus liked to tease him, Simon was a likable link within the business and a dependable customer liaison. He never failed to keep Magnus in the loop with updates regarding their specials or new services and was always attentive to Magnus' needs.

"Wow," Jace whistled as he set down their cleaning supplies. 

Isabelle surveyed the scene with characteristic sharpness, eyes narrowing as she took it all in, mentally parsing the details. "You dragged him down from upstairs, struggled, broke his nose, and choked him out with..." she trailed off, bemused, "i-is that _glitter_?"

"Got it in one darling," Magnus winked, and she flashed a pleased smile back at him. "So, the usual rate?"

Isabelle chuckled, looking dignified even as she shook her head in amusement. "Magnus, there are traces of blood everywhere from the top floor to the living room. You can see markings all over the place, I bet the body even has bits of your DNA on it."

Magnus lightly touched his injured ear and winced. _She wasn't wrong._ "Well, what do you suggest?"

"We do offer a full cross-examination and scrubbing for situations like this. It'll take a while, and I'll have to call in the boss. He's our crime scene expert."

Magnus waved his hand, signaling that she should go ahead and call. He'd never met "The Boss" before, his previous call-ins with them had been fairly straightforward and hadn't required this much attention. However, he would be remiss if he didn't admit to being curious. The other three referenced him a lot, but still managed to never really _say_ anything about him.

"Oh, he's _not_ going to like this," Jace commented, adjusting the large neon-green rubber gloves on his hands.

_Stuart probably ordered those_ , Magnus thought.

"Today's his day off." Jace continued, "He's at the shooting range right now."

"Nah," Isabelle shrugged, eyeing Magnus meaningfully while she lifted her phone to her ear. "I think he'll like this one."

* * *

Alec rolled his eyes as he saw the familiar caller ID flash on his incessantly buzzing phone, "What is it, Jace?" he huffed. "I thought I told you that this was my free night?" Alec continued, unable to hold back his annoyance, "I just got home from the shooting range. This better be a matter of life and death; otherwise, you're going to clean toilets for the rest of your days!" He finished with barely controlled irritation.

"You'd better come, Alec. Our regular client, Mr. Bane, has made quite a mess here, the crime scene is full of blood and...you'd better see for yourself."

"Mr. Bane?" Alec did a double-take. "As in the Fairy Godmother? The _clean killer_? Are you sure we're talking about the same person? Because you've never needed my help with him before."

"Well, we do this time. And you'd better hurry up, it'll take time to fix... _all this_." Jace trailed off. "And ah...Alec? Bring that new thing you bought..."

Alec furrowed his brow, letting out a deep sigh. He unlocked his house's front door once again, grabbing his car keys and, _ah, yes. He'd almost forgotten_ the new vacuum cleaner he had bought last week.

His van was parked on the other side of the road, under a street lamp. He always told his siblings to park the van in plain sight, so that no one would ever suspect that it was the cleaning instrument for hits and assassinations.

* * *

The first thing that hit Alec when he arrived on the scene was the smell of blood, so strong and thick that he could almost taste it. He heard whispers and low voices coming from the second floor. _That was probably where the body was_.

Alec stepped into the room and heard a small splashing sound under his soles. _Blood?_ He wondered. _But wasn't the body on the second floor?… Why the heck was there blood near the front door too?_

He raised his eyes, confused, just to widen them until they were up to his brows. He had never seen anything like it in his long career. The blood was everywhere—on the floor, on the rug— _wait, on the wall too?_ And then he saw some kind of substance shining and sparkling under the pale light of the moon that filtered in through the big window, _glitter? Was that really glitter?_

"Alec..." Izzy's voice caught him by surprise as his eyes scanned the room, and his brain tried to figure out how to get rid of all that mess without leaving any traces that the police could find. 

"Where's the man?" He asked.

"The dead one or the killer?" a singsong voice called out from the opposite end of the room. There was something in that voice that sent a shiver down Alec's spine, but he was too furious to focus on that at that moment.

"The dead one and Mr. _Spiderman_ who left fucking _footprints_ on the wall," he growled. "How the fuck did you even get _footprints_ so high on that wall?"

"The dead one is down there, where Sherman is standing, and Spiderman? Well, that would be me. What can I say? I can be _very_ flexible."

"Well, your _flexibility_ is gonna cost you massive overhead." 

The man turned toward Alec and took a few steps in his direction, stopping under the ray of light for only a second, but it was long enough for Alec to feel his heart skip a beat at how _gorgeous_ he was. He was wearing a burgundy shirt made of loose silk and embroidered with golden threads, open almost down to his navel, revealing an expanse of beautiful, smooth, caramel skin. And his eyes, _his eyes,_ they were breathtaking—cat-like in form and color—and Alec thought he'd never seen anyone so beautiful in all his life. While he stood staring, the man in question closed the distance between them and held out his hand.

It seemed like the infamous Fairy Godmother was just as enamored of him as Alec was with him. Their gazes met, holding a few seconds longer than strictly necessary. 

"Nice to meet you, Boss." Magnus winked, drawing out the syllables in his title. "Your reputation precedes you, but I have to admit, the reality most certainly exceeds the imagination."

_Was he really flirting? In the middle of this disaster of a crime scene, he had left for them to wipe?_

"As does yours, Mr. Bane," Alec replied, shaking his hand firmly, "at least until now. I have to warn you, we'll have to revisit your usual charges."

"Wait until you see the other floors, Alec," Jace added, "...and the stairs..."

"Are you telling me _there's more_?" 

"Magnus...is that a _body_ , outside?" Simon called out from one of the rooms upstairs that he had been inspecting. 

"Actually, there should be two Sergio," Magnus replied offhandedly.

"Here you go, boss." Simon handed him a shortlist of damages done upstairs. 

"Did you just say _three_ bodies in total?" Alec stopped his mental calculations at the new information. _So, not only had Mr. Spiderman made a mess inside the house, but there was probably another, bigger mess, waiting for them outside._

"They may have slipped my mind as soon as they slipped out through the window." 

"Does that mean there's glitter _outside_ of the house as well?" 

"I can neither confirm nor deny that." 

"Already on it," Jace sighed and quickly grabbed the two soon-to-be-filled black body bags with him. "Do you know where exactly they slipped from your grasp?" 

"Can't you just follow the glitter trail?" Magnus responded.

"I thought you said you didn't know if there was glitter outside?" the blonde huffed, as he made his way outside.

Alec watched him go and felt a headache coming. It was _supposed_ to be his day off. He was _supposed_ to be home right now, curled up under a blanket and pretending not to watch _Drag Race._

Alec took a deep breath and faced the corpse collapsed against the living room wall. "At least you kept him in one piece," he said, surveying the body. He realized that he recognized the man who'd just been murdered. It was none other than that homicidal megalomaniac, Valentine Morgenstern. After everything he'd heard about the guy, it was a strange sort of relief to see him lying there motionless. The infamous Grand Poobah of Assholery, finally reduced to a decaying piece of meat.

"Trust me, it was very tempting not to." 

"Magnus...did you use the toaster as a weapon?" Izzy came out of the kitchen, holding up two pieces of a toaster and its mutilated cable dripping with blood. 

"Sensei always did say you had to use everything around you." 

Alec stared at the innocent household appliance, or what was left of it in Izzy's hand. 

"What room didn't you dirty?" 

"Maybe the bathroom, but I'm sure you and I could fix that," Magnus winked.

"I don't think you'd like the bill afterward," Alec deadpanned.

"I'm sure I can offer The Boss something else as payment."

"The boss likes not eating ramen for dinner every night," Simon chimed in.

"Oh, I'd make sure he'd have more than just _ramen_ every night." 

Alec stood there, stunned by Magnus' words. _Damn, this guy was actually persistent._

"Plus, the total can't be _that_ high after the discount." 

Alec turned away from Valentine's corpse and fixed his glare onto Magnus. 

_Discount? Was this guy actually suggesting he should get a discount just for flirting?_ He may be good looking, but Alec couldn't run his heated pool on that alone. 

"If you are honestly suggesting I cut you a discount for _this_ ," Alec waved at the living room and stairs. Oh _, and let's not forget the kitchen or the two bodies outside._ "You have to be insane, or just deluded. Even with a discount, the glitter removal services would run the bill back up. I don't run a charity, Mr. _Clean Killer_. It takes more than you think to keep five idiots fed and watered." 

"I'm not suggesting anything." Magnus stepped forward into Alec's space, staring up at him with golden feline contacts on full display. "I was promised a discount from Stanley for all my loyal patronage." 

Alec gulped, taking in Magnus' attire again. The blood splatter on his burgundy shirt added a deeper tone of red to some areas, making the delicate golden embroidery stand out even more. The man was standing so close to him, he thought he could hear the others' heartbeat. 

"Really, I'm lugging heavy bodies into the truck, and you two are flirting over the bill?" Jace grunted, coming back into the house. "By the way, we are going to have to dig up some of the bushes outside. They are all absolutely _drenched_ in glitter. So are some of the grass patches where we found the bodies." 

"Jealous you aren't the one being flirted with for discounts this time?" Izzy called out from the kitchen.

"Izzy, give Meliorn a call to see if they have what we need to replace the plants." Alec started to add Meliorn's fee to the already long list of items on Magnus' bill. 

"The living room has been cataloged, boss," Simon informed him. "We can start cleaning up—Magnus, where is your ear?" 

"Now, that's a silly question, Sylvester. Why, on my head, just like yours."

"No, Magnus, I mean the top part of your ear. It looks like someone took a bite out of you." 

Alec switched his attention to Magnus' ear and noticed it too. The top bit of it had stopped bleeding; it seemed but was still a bit swollen. 

Magnus reached a hand up to touch his ear, hissing in pain as he found even the smallest nudge made the wound flare up again. 

"Th-that _bangsat_! _Tai anjing_! He pulled out my fucking ear cuff! It was so beautiful! I was so beautiful! My poor, poor ear..." He whined, looking so dejected Alec wanted to enfold him in a hug. 

The defeated expression left Magnus' face instantly. Still, Alec could tell he was more affected by it than he let on, so he closed the distance between them and whispered directly into his ear, "I know a doctor, a good one, no documents, no questions, just cash, and your ear will be perfectly fixed."

Magnus turned to look at him, "Are you just trying to double the bill so you can get more of my _unconventional_ payment? Because if you are, I'm down with it!"

Alec rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Do you _ever_ stop flirting?" he asked.

"Not when I have such a _fine_ view."

Alec stepped back and returned to the main task. They needed to clean the place soon before the authorities came looking. But the more he looked around, the more he realized it was almost impossible to remove all the glitter spread around the room, the furniture, the fabrics...it was _everywhere._

He skimmed a finger on the desk and collected the glitter on his fingertip, staring as it sparkled under the dim light, then turned to the man again asking, "Why couldn't you have chosen something less sparkly as a signature. Something easier to clean?"

"One who leaves behind a trail of glitter is never forgotten."

"And which philosopher's line is this?" Alec inquired.

"Cindy- _fucking_ -rella. Ever heard of her?" Magnus shot back. "You really need to relax and enjoy yourself more."

Alec shook his head and returned to surveying the house from top to bottom. When he was sure he had checked every corner and hidden angle, he approached the man again, exhaling a long, whistling breath.

"Discount? No, sir." Alec said. "You're completely deluded. I-I mean, that's impossible! Do you even see the mess you made?!" he reasoned. "You'd owe me a lifetime of blowjobs if I actually managed to clean this shit as it is," Alec muttered under his breath, flushing as soon as he realized what he had said.

Magnus smirked encouraged, "I'd give you that even if you didn't."

Alec looked at him abruptly, shocked. But then he smirked, "Okay. I'm down..." He stopped in his tracks and started to undo his belt buckle.

"Ack, Hold on!" Magnus' eyes widened in alarm, arms gesticulating wildly as he spoke, "Wait! I didn't really mean stop working!" 

Alec laughed, buckling his belt, and added, "No discounts."

"Let's see," he kept going despite Magnus' pout, "so that's a deep clean for all furniture from top to bottom floor. I assume you want the deluxe dry-steamer," Alec glanced over at the other man, noting that he was looking back with heavy eyes.

"Of course," Magnus said as he surveyed Alec.

"There is the washing of the walls, repainting that one with footprints," he listed off, looking at the notes on his phone, already anticipating where this was headed. "You need to replace the toaster—"

"And the refrigerator door!" Izzy called from the kitchen.

"And the refrigerator door," he repeated dutifully. "Then there's the clearing of the debris throughout the entire house; vacuuming, mopping and bleaching the floors, after which we'll have to go over them at least two more times to deal with the glitter. Then there's replacing accessories all through the house, clearing and disposing of _three_ bodies," he typed on his screen with both hands. "And, of course, the emergency landscaping outside."

"Don't forget fixing the antique grandfather clock that almost fell on his psychotic little face," Magnus added, a deceptively sweet smile on his lips. This was, honestly, the weirdest case of Alec's entire career.

"Sure, though, a good forgery might be cheaper."

Magnus gasped, "That's pre-1930s. Have some respect for the classics, darling."

Alec snorted, "Like you respected it when you used it as an accessory for murder?"

Magnus waved his comment away, "You can't make demands on an artist when he's in the zone."

Alec rolled his eyes, "Alright, well, all that comes out to about..." he started adding the figures, taking into account everything they would need to make sure there are no fingerprints or traces of blood left behind.

"Here." He finished, showing Magnus the quick spreadsheet with the expenses listed by category.

Magnus' eyes went wide, mouth opening in disbelief. "Oh, dear."

Alec could see his point. The crew prided themselves in making sure that none of their clients were ever implicated in the scenes they worked on. In fact, for Alec, a job was only ever done once there was no trace of them being near the location at all. That meant going big with this job and taking at least a day to get it done well.

It was risky. The longer the crew stayed in there, the more exposed they all were. He was going to have to call in a bigger team, which was another risk entirely. _Unless..._

"You know, we could always go with plan B."

Jace popped his head into view from the kitchen, looking at Alec with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Gas?" 

"No, we're going to have to do an electrical fire, and set it all ablaze."

"And people call me dramatic!" Magnus remarked.

Alec turned to him, clearly irked, "The only reason we even have to go this far is because _someone_ decided to make a deconstructed disco ball of the whole crime scene!" 

"So, should I cancel with Mel?" Izzy came out of the kitchen dragging a bag full of bloody rags with her. 

"No. Our dear client here informed us that he left a glitter trail out there that Jace confirmed. We will torch the house, but I want to make sure the yard is clean of evidence before we do because the fire probably won't reach enough of the surrounding area." Alec said. "In fact, go ahead and let them know that I need a full yard clean up now. Not just the replacement plants." Alec continued, turning to address Jace, "clean up the living room, get all the glass and blood off everything. I don't want to run the risk of it not burning and leaving behind evidence. We need to find a place to start an electrical fire. And Simon, you take stock of all the broken walls and windows." He exhaled, "Most importantly, we need to find a way to make sure it looks like the fire did the damage to everything." Alec commanded. 

Throughout the time he stood facing Jace, Alec had been watching Magnus from the corner of his eyes and didn't miss the little shiver he'd elicited in him. He shot Magnus a small smirk, and Magnus licked his lips in return.

"Wait! I've already checked for that! Both upstairs and the living room. Izzy's was the kitchen list, and I gave you the list of everything else." Simon whined, looking at the daunting staircase once again. "Why do rich people have such a fascination for intricate stairs? They're just _supposed_ to take you from one point to another, not be a conversation piece. _Honestly_."

"Then you won't mind checking again." Alec fixed his gaze on the company secretary. "It'll be quick if you really did do a thorough job." 

"I have a freaking degree in accounting," Simon grumbled under his breath, stomping towards the van for more cleaning supplies. "And does he acknowledge that? No, it's all, Simon, write this down, Simon, check the note! Simon, it doesn't matter that we're getting rid of the note, you still need to write it down!" He rambled as he went out the door. "I'm treated like a glorified excel sheet!"

Alec ignored his rant and moved toward Valentine's corpse, shifting the body to place it on the blood-stained throw rug. The rug needed to be removed anyway, so it might as well be used to transport the asshole's corpse. Alec slid the body on easily enough, only facing some resistance from rigor-mortis setting in.

The true test of The Boss' sanity came when he attempted to move the rug onto a plastic sheet in order to prevent blood from streaking out. As he began dragging the plastic sheet to the staircase for Simon's staging, the asshole seemed to want one last laugh from the grave. Alec watched in horror as Valentine's mouth flung open during a rough tug over a bump, and in a marvelous display, a cloud of glitter puffed out. Soon enough, his horror morphed into annoyance as he watched the glitter expelled from the _Hannibal_ taco descend over the floor and on himself.

"Fuck! Of course, you would soak the body in glitter as well!" Alec cursed as he glared daggers at Magnus. _It didn't matter how good looking he was or how well he flirted! No amount of innuendos or winking or whatever the 'Fairy Godmother' was trying to do would make up for the fact of how annoying he was being right now!_

"Should I consider a change of careers?" Alec wondered aloud, mumbling to himself, as he struggled to keep the ends folded close to prevent any more glitter from escaping. 

"No. Fuck. Heated pool, Alec. Think about the heated pool." Alec continued muttering as he tugged at the sheet until the package was near the staircase.

"Simon! After you make a note of all the damage, I want you to stage this body on the staircase to make it look like the idiot tumbled down, trying to out-run the fire." He instructed, noticing Simon re-enter the house. "Make sure the scene looks believable enough to conclude death from injuries sustained." He explained, trying to swat off what little glitter he could from himself. 

"Make sure to drop the antique grandfather clock on the body, Sadie. Since you're insistent on torching such a distinguished piece, you might as well allow me to make use of its aesthetic value." Magnus added quickly, looking at his chipped nails with a frown. "Make sure it's set to midnight."

Alec shot Simon an exasperated glance before nodding. "Sure. No problem." 

The fire was to burn long enough so that all the contents of the house, along with the clock, would be unrecognizable—only the glass and metal pieces would remain of the once beautiful clock. _But Magnus didn't need to know that_. 

"I really hope that this extreme cleaning package doesn't become a habit," Simon remarked aloud, side-eyeing Alec. "This job is hard enough with all the hoops I already have to jump through.". 

Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes. _As if he didn't know that._ He didn't get to be the Boss of the city's best cleaning crew by being _bad_ at his job. Despite how annoying Simon was, he couldn't deny the truth of what he said. Alec could do without the _'Clean Killer,'_ adding _unnecessary_ work to their plate, even if the money was good. Alec affixed his glare onto Magnus as Simon made his escape, eager to get on with the task at hand. 

"Look happier, Mr. Big Boss Man. I just, _very_ kindly, compromised with you. I could've demanded you still replace it like originally planned. Don't I deserve a reward for being such a good boy?" Magnus replied, batting his eyelashes at Alec.

Izzy giggled at their exchange as she pulled out her phone again, carrying the bag out to the van with her. 

"I'm going to have to use three gallons of the baking soda and white vinegar solution just to get the carpet and couch clean. How am I even going to get the blood on the walls?" Jace grumbled as he followed Isabelle out to fetch the supplies. 

Simon made his way down the stairs with a bag and a pair of gloves. "Took care of all the glass from the shattered windows up there. Most of the damage seems to be in the kitchen and living room." He paused to take a breath. "Now we just have some more windows and some scrapes here and there to deal with. Blood's mostly on stuff that we could take with us, and none would be the wiser." Simon raised the bag he was holding. "Already swiped them."

"I thought you were whining earlier about already doing it, Sofia?" Magnus taunted.

"Alright, start getting Valentine's body staged. Jace, once you are done down here, go inspect Valentine's room over again. I want to make completely sure we missed nothing." 

"Meliorn's dealing with another order. I sent them a text, and they replied that they'll update me when they’re on the way here. After they’ve dealt with their current one." Izzy came back inside, holding more empty bags.

"We still need to find somewhere to start the electrical fire," Alec reminded them, mentally working out the staging effort's logistics.

"Just use the kitchen. The sink has curtains over it near where the toaster probably was since the outlets are all sorts of bent." Izzy suggested.

Alec shot a questioning look towards Magnus, who, in return, just shrugged. 

"I yanked the thing from a counter." 

"Izzy, stage the kitchen, please, have Simon and Jace help you out once they're done. We need this done yesterday." Alec urged, "The longer we stick around, the more evidence we leave behind." 

"So, _Boss_." Magnus purred, dragging out the syllables of his title while leaning on one of the walls. "What am I to do?" 

Alec looked over to where the assassin stood and then at the clean wall that was now stained from contact with his blood-drenched shirt. He moved forward and pulled Magnus by his shirt, away from the wall. 

"Oh. A man who knows what he wants. I _like_." He grinned wolfishly, "Did you send your little crew away so we could be alone, darling?" 

"If you keep staining the walls, I will have to keep adding to your bill. I'm already saving you a lot by torching the place instead of the full clean up. You should be grateful."

"Oh, I am _very_ grateful, Mr. Lightwood. Why don't we go to the restroom over there, and I can show you just _how_ grateful I can be." Magnus cocked his head to the side, gesturing at the door to their left. "Or...I _could_ show my appreciation right _here._ "

"Wh-what? No!" Alec sputtered as he fought to repress the images his overeager mind produced at Magnus' incessant teasing and flirting. 

"Why? I'm not ashamed of my body." Magnus said as he started to undo his shirt's buttons. "Do you really want to make more of a mess in one of the only rooms that are still clean, darling?" 

"Doesn't matter, we're torching the place anyway. S-stop that! I'm not about to have you _show_ me _anything_ out here. Not near my crew's earshot!" Alec stammered, trying to regain control.

"So, you don't want me to show you my _gratitude_?" Magnus left the last of the buttons on, leaving his shirt hanging open.

"Hm, well, I _do_ have to have you remove your clothes to get rid of the evidence," Alec said, trying for dispassionate, but the flush rising in his reddening cheeks gave him away. 

Magnus scoffed, "we do have some _business_ to attend to as well, darling." He gave a little wink that turned Alec's face even redder, even through his glare. 

The others shot them knowing smirks as Alec followed Magnus, pointedly ignoring them. 

Once they'd reached the bathroom, Magnus stepped inside and immediately began removing his clothes. Alec hovered at the threshold, unsure if Magnus meant what he said or if he was just casually flirting. He didn't want to make undue assumptions, so instead, he occupied himself by taking out the black plastic bag and holding it open for Magnus to put his clothes into. 

He looked up, and his eyes boggled at all the bare, golden-brown skin on display. He couldn't help but be drawn in, a distressed noise escaping his throat as Magnus began to remove his pants. He could barely restrain himself from grabbing his own hardening cock through his pants, so he raised the plastic bag higher in hopes of hiding his growing erection. 

"See something you like, big boy?" 

_MAYDAY! MAYDAY!_ _The black bag evidently did_ not _work._

"Well? What are you still doing there? Come in. You might get a taste later if you behave." Magnus said, tossing the last of his clothing into the bag. 

Alec swallowed audibly, stuttering. "Y-you didn't actually have to take off your underwear."

"Are you complaining?" Magnus smirked, his eyes hungrily roving up and down Alec's taller form.

Alec chose the least embarrassing path possible and opted not to comment. He cleared his throat to give himself a few seconds to compose himself. "We still need to talk about business. Costs and all of that. You _are_ paying for a service, Mr. Bane." 

He was usually a lot more self-assured. But his life revolved around a strict system of rules and protocol, and he couldn't help but feel a little out of his depth. He had never done this with a client before, despite how many had tried to get in his pants. He was a handsome man, after all. But there was something about Magnus, something deeply unnerving and equally exciting...something, Alec Lightwood found, he just couldn't resist.

"Oh darling, surely you can call me Magnus. I think we're quite past formalities at this point." Magnus said, idly gesturing at his own naked body. "We can talk about business later. Much later. Think of this as a... _bonus._ To show my _appreciation_ for your help."

Alec rushed into the room so fast he almost tripped at the threshold, slamming the door behind him quickly. He told himself it was because he was trying to preserve Magnus' dignity (but knew he was lying to himself, or he would have done so much sooner). 

He leaned his back against the door, heart thumping loudly in his chest. Was he really going to do this? Was this _really happening_?

Magnus dropped to his knees in front of him and began to work on his belt buckle. Alec's hand automatically reached towards the back of Magnus' head, dropping the bag in the process.

He tried to remain composed at the sight of this _ridiculously_ sexy man kneeling on a stranger's grimy bathroom floor _for him_ , but the heat of Magnus' breath warming him through his clothes was already driving him wild. The man looked up through his lashes as he slowly lowered Alec's zipper, a brazen smirk adorning his mouth and golden eyes glinting in the low light.

He pulled Alec's pants down in one fell swoop, pausing to admire him in his underwear before leaning closer and _nuzzling_ against Alec through his boxers. "Hmm...silk," he said in an appreciative tone. "I like a man that can appreciate the finer things in life," he hooked his fingers on the boxers' waistband, pulling them down with both hands to reveal Alec's hard, aching cock. " _Oh_ ," Magnus said. The whispered word vibrated tantalizingly against his skin, giving him goosebumps.

He watched, mesmerized, as Magnus leaned in and pressed his lips to the very base of his cock, then continued to languidly kiss up and down Alec's shaft, lips mingling with small licks of his tongue and the cold air he left behind every time he moved his mouth. He did this, and at the same time, he started rubbing up and down the sensitive inside of Alec's thighs, sending small shivers all through his body. 

"W-what are you doing?" he tried to say coherently, but it came out in a strangled squeak.

"Wouldn't be a bonus if it wasn't a treat now, would it, precious?"

Finally, his wet, hot mouth closed around the tip of Alec's cock.

Alec choked on air, hips bucking on impulse. He stared down, incredulously at the man before him. Alec has had many others on their knees for him, but Magnus Bane didn't resemble any of them. He was relaxed, completely at ease, as comfortable taking Alec in his mouth as a king would be sitting on his throne.

"I- _condom!_ " he managed to stutter, noticing how Magnus had closed his eyes and shuddered when he took Alec's cock in his mouth as if relishing the taste of him. _Fuck._

Magnus released his cock with a strangled noise of disapproval.

"Condom?! Where the hell do we find a condom in this mess?" He said, eyeing the space around them, "I came here to do a job. Don't usually bring them along with me during one." Then his smile turned wicked, "moreover...I've been fantasizing about you cumming down my throat since the moment you closed that door. You won't regret it, Boss, I promise." he winked, before swallowing all of Alec's cock in one quick move.

"I...ah... fuck-it's not ideal, the floor...DNA... _oh f-fuck_...evidence!" Alec managed to blurt out, breath ragged, sounding like he was talking more to himself than Magnus.

It felt good, _so damn good_ that he had to gather all his wits just to tug harshly at Magnus' hair to pull away from his mouth. He reached behind him, trying to reach the back pocket of his jeans when he realized that they were now past his knees. All his writhing and squirming must have caused them to slip further down.

"T-the back pocket," he gasped.

Magnus' eyes widened. "Now, now, now. The Boss sure is full of surprises, isn't he? The best ones I must say," he licked a stripe from the base of Alec's cock right to the tip, as his hands rummaged in his jeans, dipping his tongue into the slit, moaning as the taste of Alec's precum hit his tongue.

Alec banged his head back on the door as Magnus slowly rolled the condom onto his cock, sealing his lips around the crown as soon as he'd slid it all the way down. Alec couldn't help but think, again, that this had never felt so _good_. They had barely started, but the way Magnus moved up and down his cock, the surety, and confidence in his movements, were already bringing him _close_ to the edge.

Magnus was alternating between sucking and taking him down his throat, licking the underside of his cock from the slit down to its base, then kissing the tip. Pursing the softness of his lips together to give him small pecks or opening them slightly so he could gently squeeze the tip between them.

Alec was torturing his lower lip in the useless attempt to keep his moans and gasps at bay, knowing that they weren't exactly alone.

He could already hear Jace's and Simon's stupid jokes inside his head; they would never leave him in peace after tonight. But, just then, his head crashed on the door once more as Magnus first teased his frenulum with the tip of his tongue and then, abruptly and without any warning, deep-throated him until he could feel his nose brushing his pubic hair.

"Shit! S-Shit! Fuck! _Magnus_! _Ah—_ " he hissed, trying to push back that warm feeling pooling in and spreading downward from his lower abdomen, but bucking his hips desperately, "I'm gonna cum!"

But then Magnus pulled back completely, leaving his thick cock, swollen red, hanging in the air, the cold of the air making him stir against Magnus' cheek.

"No, you're not, Boss, not _yet_ anyway. Surely it would be a _shame_ to let this end so quickly," he wrapped his hand around Alec and resumed the kitten licks around the head, "and you're going to get a taste of how good I am in stopping just at the right time, I could keep you mewling all night long. If only we had the _damn time_ ," he gave him a quick but strong suck, making Alec shudder between the door and Magnus' hands on his thighs, which kept him anchored.

Alec's grip in Magnus' hair tightened. He tried to keep it light but found it more and more difficult to hold himself back. Every time Magnus flicked his tongue or sucked at the head of his cock, he found his fingers tightening further in Magnus' raven locks.

Magnus pulled back completely and reached up with one hand, taking a firm grip of the base of Alec's cock, tight enough to ensure it would be hard for Alec to come. He opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue, slapping Alec's cock against it several times while looking up into Alec's eyes. 

Alec groaned. _How the fuck could one man look so sexy? Have this much of an effect on him?_ His hand in Magnus' hair tightened again, and he moaned, the vibrations transferring directly to Alec's cock. He shivered, so desperate to come, feeling like they'd been doing this for hours. He was so close to the edge. Sweat beaded his forehead. 

Magnus gripped his cock tighter, in a way that almost hurt, and took him deep, all in one go. Alec's head smacked against the door again, no longer caring about the noise that escaped his throat at the _incredible_ feeling. He decided to deal with his cheeky subordinates later; _that's a problem for future Alec._

His fingers tangled further in Magnus' hair as he began to thrust into Magnus' mouth, losing control of his senses. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that he shouldn't be doing this, that this was incredibly unprofessional. But at the moment, he couldn't care. Not when it felt _so damn good._

He could feel Magnus' lips quirk up into what he knew must be an annoyingly smug smirk, but he didn't resist as Alec continued to fuck into his face. In fact, he'd begun to moan and hum in time with Alec's thrusts. Magnus took it all so beautifully, swallowing him all the way down over and over again. _God, does this man not have a gag reflex?_

" _Fuck_ Magnus, sh-fuck. Let me cum, _please_." He begged, realizing that Magnus's grip on the base of his cock was preventing him from doing so. 

Instead, Magnus pulled away again and wiped the corner of his lips. Alec almost released his load just from seeing the debauched look on his face. Magnus' lips were spit-slick and swollen, a few tears appearing at the corners of his eyes that did nothing but make the glitter on the man's face pop out even more. He looked so delectable that Alec forgot to be annoyed. 

"Maybe later, if you're good, bossman," Magnus said, licking his lips.

He slid his grip effortlessly up and down Alec's shaft, sucking on the tip of his cock. Alec swallowed hard, eyes drifting in and out of focus. "Please, _please_ , pl— _fuck_. Let me come. I'll... I'll do whatever you want."

"Hmm, so the discount is still on the table?" he asked as he suckled on the tip, small, firm gulps of his mouth like he's drinking Alec in. Alec hissed softly. It felt _amazing_ , and the pressure in his gut mounted and mounted.

"I—" he felt incoherent, drunk on the wet feeling of his cock, and the need to climax was _maddening_.

Magnus laughed airily, one hand still moving tightly over him, the other holding him at the base, not letting up for a second. "I guess that's rather unfair of me. How about this?"

Then he pushed his face all the way down Alec's cock until his nose was buried against his pelvis, taking him as deep as he could, sliding out and then going back in again.

Pressure built behind his balls almost to a painful degree; he was _so fucking close_. He was going to come. "I'm gonna—" and suddenly the pressure stopped, Magnus was, once again, gripping him tightly around the base.

" _Fuck_ ," his voice came out in a garbled scream, indignant at feeling his orgasm staved off again.

"Now now, you still haven't agreed to anything I want," Magnus was grinning from ear to ear, smug laughter resonating through the small space. "How about you promise me a repeat performance tonight?" he said in a low murmur, "and I'll consider letting you cum."

All Alec could do was nod repeatedly, so far gone, he was beyond words.

He took Alec's cock by the hand again and whispered hotly, "I bet you look stunning when you cum." He started up with his mouth once more, pulling the wet heat up and down his shaft. He bobbed his head and hollowed out his cheeks, all while looking up at Alec coyly.

Alec dug his fingers in Magnus' hair greedily, pulling him closer. Magnus took the opportunity to suck harder and swirl his tongue around the head.

_Fuck_ , why hadn't they been doing this since the moment Alec came into this house? _How have I never met this enigmatic man before?_ Encouraged by Magnus' fingers burrowing into the back of his thighs, Alec started to thrust into his mouth. It took him a moment to build a steady rhythm and settle into a good angle, his cock brushing against the back of Magnus' throat every few thrusts.

When Magnus started massaging the soft skin of his sack, his stomach began twisting tightly, and he felt the familiar, deep, low burn coiling in his abdomen. Alec's toes curled, and his back arched away from the door as he shot his load into the condom held by the warm mouth under him. Magnus hummed against him, mouth moving and hands gripping him at the waist to hold him up.

Alec's body felt boneless as he came down, and he could no longer form a coherent thought. He looked at Magnus, still down on his knees with a satisfied smile, making something clench in Alec's chest.

It troubled him to think that it had never been _that good_ ; that he'd never cum so much and so hard before. The fact that Magnus had brought him to the edge three times had made his orgasm feel like a river breaking a dam, an intense, overwhelming, unstoppable, mind-numbing experience. Having such a powerful killer kneeling for him had turned him on more than he'd ever imagined possible.

Magnus looked down at Alec's softening cock and licked his lips, letting his tongue slide slowly back and forth.

"God, Boss, I just can't _wait_ for the next round. Bet you're gonna make me feel so _full,_ fill me with so much cum that it'd spill out with you still inside of me."

Alec moaned just at the thought. He had just climaxed, but Magnus' words were already making his cock twitch with renewed interest.

He forced himself to focus, reaching down to remove the condom when he felt a sharp smack on his wrist. Alec looked down and saw Magnus shaking his head, grinning impishly.

"I have a thing for _clean jobs,_ you know that, right?" He pinched the condom's edge between his thumb and forefinger, ready to slide it off when an idea seemed to strike him.

He ran his fingers through his glittered hair a few times, gathering some of it on his fingers.

Then he resumed his movements.

If Alec thought that it would have been a quick removal, he was wrong. Magnus started to slide the condom off, following it with his tongue and lips, licking Alec clean, not leaving out an inch of skin. 

Alec groaned as he felt Magnus taking him down to the root again, this time with his tongue flattened against the underside of his shaft, licking him clean as he slowly pulled off, leaving him clean of _evidence._

When he arrived at the tip, he swirled his tongue all around it, purposely digging into the slit, making an obscene sound that Alec found wildly erotic.

"Mm...Magnus, _ah_... stop...don't stop," Alec squirmed, feeling overstimulated.

When the condom was fully removed, Magnus snapped his fingers over Alec's still sticky cock, covering it with a little glitter here and there.

"Now, Boss, just look at you. Now _that's_ a work of art, all sparkly and pretty." Magnus cocked his head, studying Alec's softening cock almost clinically, "Just screams out _Magnus Bane was here_. Don't you think?" he smirked.

Alec opened his eyes and stared wide-eyed at his glittering cock, catching the low light. 

A raspy moan left his mouth. He knew it was absurd, but he felt a strange, unfamiliar sort of excitement at the thought that Magnus had left his mark on him. The thought aroused him more than he thought possible. 

Magnus then moved lower, licking his balls, removing all remaining drops of cum that had escaped from the condom, and went to lavish his hips and his lower belly with attention, sucking and leaving more marks into the soft skin.

Alec could feel that he was getting hard again, so he forced himself upright, detaching his back from the door, and tried to breathe slower.

"Gimme the condom," he muttered, and he extended his palm, ready to take it.

Magnus gave it to him and finally stood up, looking over a blissed-out Alec.

"You're so stunning when you're all fucked out, you know? I might want to kiss you."

He leaned in but pulled back at the last second.

"Second round," he said, "you promised," and slid Alec's pants up again, giving his ass a quick squeeze. 

Alec yelped in surprise, then closed his fingers around the condom, moaning again as he heard the squishing sound it made.

He mindlessly searched for the foil wrapper in his front pockets, removed the condom, and wrapped it in toilet paper, then pushed the whole thing into his pocket.

" _Oh_. Is The Boss feeling kinky? Wanna tell me what exactly you are planning to do with that little gift?"

Alec glared at him, annoyed. "Shut up. I can't exactly just leave it lying around here, can I?" He was still feeling so dizzy and lightheaded from the force of his orgasm that he didn't notice the _little gift_ slipping to the floor.

They both didn't.

Feeling his self-control slowly returning to him, he chanced a look down at Magnus' eyes, bewildered and a little frightened at the realization of just how _affected_ he was by this man. Magnus' face was a wonder, cheeks red, pupils blown wide, with lips still wet and slightly swollen. He was absolutely stunning, and Alec watched, transfixed, as he darted his tongue out to lick Alec's cum off his fingers. 

"You taste divine, Boss. I'd be willing to go to prison if you'd let me leave my traces on you."

Alec's eyes widened, his arousal ramping up again, "Let's go," he said, his voice low and husky, "before we get carried away again."

"Wait, Boss, you're not leaving these here on the floor like this!"

"They're evidence, Magnus," Alec said, pointing at the spurts of blood and cum on Magnus' clothes, "We need to torch them."

Magnus looked at him, smirking, "If you manage to save that, I'll make sure you cum over and over again tonight until you faint... _Boss_ ," he licked his lips, making his intentions very clear.

Alec hastily grabbed the evidence bag back up, "We have a deal, this is coming with us."

When he turned to look, Magnus' cat eyes blazed at him full of desire. 

Alec reached out with his hand and grabbed his wrist, smirking, "I'll hold you to that promise, Mr. Bane." 

And on that line, he turned the doorknob and opened it for Magnus to follow him out.

"Wait." Alec stopped as he realized that he'd forgotten something. "You don't have extra clothes." 

"You took my clothes, darling. I don't exactly go on a job thinking I could be disrobed at any moment," Magnus sighed, "It's fine. I have nothing to be ashamed of," he added with a conspiratorial wink. 

"Magnus, you can't just go out there in front of my crew in your birthday suit!" Alec cried. His siblings and Simon would never let him hear the end of it. Besides, they'd take _one_ look at Magnus' present state of undress, his puffed lips, and the way his once impeccably coiffed hair was now sticking out in odd angles and just _know_ what had transpired. If Magnus was clothed, he could, at the very least, _hope_ to maintain some degree of discretion concerning the "truth" of the events that had transpired. Moreover, the very idea of _other eyes_ , looking at this _fine specimen—nope! Scratch that_. Alec pulled himself away from that possessive train of thought. It was _definitely_ about trying to save himself from the humiliation of metaphorically getting caught with his pants down, and _not_ about the sense of possessiveness Magnus seemed to have suddenly, and so easily, inspired in him.

"You didn't seem to mind it when you had me on my knees, pretty boy." Magnus retorted, adding a wink. 

Alec let out a distressed noise. He _really_ didn't need that image replaying in his head right now. He'd rather not have to worry about hiding another erection tonight, _especially from_ his employees, some of whom also happened to be his _siblings._ If he got made this time, it wouldn't end in another round of fun times, just utter humiliation that he'd never be able to live down." Just please put on the damn shower curtain."

"Excuse you!" Magnus scoffed, "if you honestly believe that I am about to cover this,"—he gestured with both hands at the smooth expanse of golden-brown skin that he had on display, stretching tautly over hard-earned muscles. And Alec found himself getting distracted again "...with that tacky plastic cesspool of bacteria then you are insane, and I absolutely insist on that discount as a gesture of goodwill right this instance." Magnus finished with a huff, turning his nose up. 

"W-we'll find something!" Alec found himself responding belatedly after he had the chance to collect himself, "I can't let you out of this room till...till you're decent!" Frustrated and partially fueled by the proof of his shocking lack of self-control today—Alec busied himself by looking around the bathroom rather determinedly. He needed to find something, and it looked increasingly likely that the dickwad didn't keep _any_ towels in the damn bathroom. _What kind of psychopath didn't even have a hand towel in their own bathroom? Oh, right. A psychopath._

Magnus sighed, realizing he wasn't going to win this one. Alec was still looking around now, opening some of the cabinets to check inside them. "Here, I will just use this," Magnus exclaimed, reaching to grab a large one-liter shampoo bottle and holding it in front of himself, attempting to cover his nakedness the best he could with it. "See? All good. My virtue is saved." He had a mischievous, triumphant look, _which Alec thought was adorable._ "Now, your crew won't see anything of me _you_ don't want them to see." He winked, and despite himself, Alec found himself flushing.

Alec groaned as he looked back up at Magnus, biting back a retort. They _really_ needed to get out of here and _quickly_ since their _impromptu dalliance_ may have already cost them more time than they had to begin with. "Fine!" Alec raised his hands up in surrender, "I'll make sure to stand close behind so that...uh, yeah." He said, more to himself than to Magnus. 

"Oh, darling. I thought we were going to wait till later for you to get behind me." 

"Magnus," Alec's tone was exasperated. "We don't have time for this!" 

That's when he noticed it. The smell of things burning. Almost immediately, the telltale curls of smoke began seeping up the hall and into the bathroom. _His idiot crew had started the fire!_ He grabbed the bag again, hastily opening the door, and pushed Magnus in front of him and towards the exit. _They needed out now_. 

Alec felt Magnus give a start when he grabbed the assassin without warning, but it was only for a moment before he recovered. Alec noticed how the others' eyes quickly followed his motion towards the thick wisps of smoke coming in from the hallway. Magnus seemed to have understood; he didn't resist when Alec began steering him out of the now burning house. Once outside, they were greeted by Jace and the rest of the crew packing up. Isabelle was the first to notice, stuttering to a sudden stop at the sight of them. 

Jace's eyebrows disappeared above his hairline when he registered his brother running out of the now burning building, hand in hand with Magnus. Alec's fly was undone, and his pants hung loosely from his hips, the otherwise fitted material creased and bunched up around his thighs. 

"Real professional, Alec. Couldn't you least wait till you got him back home?"

"Mr. Lightwood, this is _highly_ unprofessional behavior. I will have to write you up for this. Rest assured, our HR department will hear about this incident." Simon said in his best mock-serious voice, barely holding back his giggles.

"Shut up, or I'm giving you another pay cut!" Alec snapped as he threw Magnus' bagged up clothes in the back of their utility van.

"Wait! When did I get the first pay cut?" 

"When you thought it was a good idea to start offering our clients discounts! Especially before we have even seen what type of work we are in for." Alec huffed. 

"So does this mean I did well enough for a discount?" Magnus interjected, still holding the bottle in front of him in a poor attempt to cover himself. Alec responded with another glower, still unable to stop himself from flushing when his eyes drifted to Magnus.

"Pay up, Simon." Isabelle held out her hand expectantly. 

"No! Wait! They might not have!" Simon retaliated. 

"What did you and my brother do, Magnus?" Isabelle asked. She was confident she had one. 

"Probably not what you are thinking. But enough to get a taste." Magnus winked. 

"Ha! Blowjob only. My pot to take then. Pay up." Jace yelled in victory, holding out both of his hands to them as he threw a pair of Alec's sweats and a shirt to Magnus. 

Alec was embarrassed. He couldn't believe they would bet on his sex life like that! Although, on second thought, _he could_. Alec himself was still in the running on the bet on when Jace and Simon would _finally_ just get a room. If they didn't do it in the next two months, Alec would have to get creative. 

"I'm disappointed in you, brother." Izzy reprimanded, stuffing a Benjamin into Jace's hand. 

"I was going to buy a new amp with that money," Simon whined. 

"Sucks to suck." Jace retorted, smirking wickedly.

Alec didn't believe his brother for a second. He knew Simon later in the week would find a new amp left for him by an _anonymous_ donor. 

Magnus pulled on the clothes provided to him, grumbling inaudibly about its _fashion_ or some such thing. "Aren't you all supposed to be prepared for anything?" 

"I'm sorry we don't usually pack a 'My Boss Finally Got Some' Kit. Be happy we keep extra sweats in here, just in case jobs get too messy." Jace shot back as he loaded the last of their things into the van closing up the back. "You riding with us, Sparkles?" 

"I will take him back with me." Alec interjected, "Meet me back at mine once you clean out the truck." He instructed, taking Magnus' hand and guiding him towards his truck.

"Meliorn just sent me a text before your short walk of shame. They’re fifteen minutes out. Once they are done with the yard, we'll head to the shop for the drop-off." Izzy informed, scrolling through her phone. "Do we owe them a favor, or are we paying for this one?" 

"Last time we owed Seelie Garden a favor, we had to give up on cleaning out the vans and get new ones. Make sure to pay him this time!" Jace shouted from his spot near the van. 

"I agree. The time before that, we ended up having to 'store' ten bodies on one job. I don't know _what_ about the size of our van made Meliorn believe we could fit that many in it." Simon added.

"Fine. But when I have to cut back on your allowances to pay for it, I don't want any complaints," Alec relented. _He didn't want to do the work either_.

"This won't take more than two hours!" Simon called out as Alec urged Magnus towards his vehicle. "And Alec, I don't want to walk in on anything!." His voice carried back in the wind. 

"You are still in trouble for the damn discount, Simon! Don't push it!" Alec bristled.

"Don't forget to show him the heat setting in the pool, big brother. It cost a fortune. Might as well enjoy it." Izzy winked at him before turning back to the get in the van's passenger seat.

They arrived at Alec's truck parked across the street. Alec inspected Magnus over once more, ensuring he was clean enough to be allowed inside the vehicle. He used the edge of his sleeve, rolling it in his fist to wipe off the remnants of dried blood and flecks of ash from Magnus' skin. 

"Oh, such a gentleman." Magnus whispered, "Consider me seduced, darling." 

Alec's cheeks began to tint at the comment as he turned to hold the door open for him. "Just get in before I change my mind." 

"We both know that won't happen. Not if you want an encore." Magnus winked, sliding in gracefully and admiring the sight of the handsome man blushing before him.

Alec closed the truck door, walking over to the driver's side. His pace was deliberate, weighed with considerable anxiety. He hadn't done anything like this before, altogether abandoning all reason to act on impulse. He had rules in place to avoid predicaments _exactly_ like the one he found himself in right now, and there was no guide, no set precedent, for what was _right_ or what _should_ be done; now that he had stepped into the unknown. _What did people even do in situations like this?_ His skin, still abuzz from the earlier rush of adrenaline, began to tingle again, this time from the thrill of being in uncharted territory.

"Let's get going, darling. Your sister mentioned a heated pool, and I am _dying_ to get in it with you." Magnus sighed deeply, laying back in his seat as Alec started their journey. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by:
> 
> *Bastard! Dogshit! (Bahasa translation)


End file.
